


1,001 Dawns

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a thousand mornings that Jensen slips out of Cougar’s bed before dawn.  A thousand mornings he looks back over his shoulder thinking he won’t be welcome when the sun rises.  If he leaves now, he can return in the night.  A thousand mornings he's mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,001 Dawns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my short Tumblr fics on here, but I felt like it today.

There are a thousand mornings that Jensen slips out of Cougar’s bed before dawn.  A thousand mornings he looks back over his shoulder thinking he won’t be welcome when the sun rises.  If he leaves now, he can return in the night.  

A thousand mornings that Cougar wakes alone and wonders why he isn’t worth waking up with.  That there must be something wrong with him if Jake won’t face what they are in the light of day.

It’s one thousand days before a stupid mistake almost costs Cougar his life.  If the little hole in his chest was just a fraction of an inch to the left, it would’ve been all over. One thousand days they made it without a near death experience.

It’s that thousand and first day that breaks them open to the dawn. Jake wakes before the sun, but he can’t move from Cougar’s cot.  When he shifts to make sure Cougar’s breathing steady, Cougar’s hand shoots out to hold him tight.

“Don’t leave,” Cougar begs, sounding more terrified than when Clay said he might bleed out.

“Not going anywhere,” Jake promises. “Just wanted to check on you. You sleep at all?”

“Couldn’t. You’d be gone when I woke,” Cougar says.

“I’m right here.”

“You never were before.”

“I-I didn’t think you’d want me to stay,” Jake whispers, twining his fingers with Cougar’s.

“I thought you were ashamed of me,” Cougar admits, bringing his hand to his chest because it hurts like hell, not just from the hole in it.

Jake bats his fingers away, brushing his own over the crisp white bandage. “How could I be ashamed of you, Cougs? You’re perfect,” Jake tells him, leaning in to brush his lips against Cougar’s.  “You need sleep.”

“Promise not to leave.”

“Do you trust me, Cougs?”

“With all of myself.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Jake promises.

Cougar closes his eyes, relaxing into the cot.  Jake runs his fingers through his hair until the first light of day brushes the horizon. It’s about time for Cougar to take his antibiotics, so Jake doesn’t feel too bad waking him.

“What?” Cougar asks softly, turning his head to Jake.

“Thought we could watch the sunrise together. You know, because we’re both here and all,” Jake tells him, pointing outside.  Cougar nods, and Jake helps him off the cot and out onto the sandy beach outside the “safe” house.  They sit in the sand watching the sun break the horizon.

“Here’s to a thousand sunrises, Cougs,” Jake says, but Cougar’s already snoring softly against Jake’s shoulder. Jake turns his head to look at Cougar. Somehow he’s always been more mesmerizing than the sun.  “I guess there’s always tomorrow,” Jake muses, pressing a kiss to Cougar’s hair.  


End file.
